


The Flowey Fanclub Redux

by UndertaleThingem



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey Fan Club, Gen, Houseplant Flowey, Non-Binary Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleThingem/pseuds/UndertaleThingem
Summary: Frisk brings Flowey to show-and-tell at school one day.It goes...well?





	The Flowey Fanclub Redux

**Author's Note:**

> A short, silly prompt from the https://undertaleink.tumblr.com Flowey Fan Club event; I don't often write just Frisk and Flowey hanging out so it was a lot of fun! I hope you enjoy~

"I just don't know what to take," Frisk was saying, their brows knit. "All I can think of is that bone attack Papyrus gave me, and I can't show that again."

Flowey groaned. "Why are you whining at me, Frisk? It's not my junk--or grade--on the line."

Frisk shrugged. "I dunno, you always have ideas--even if they're awful sometimes."

"Are not! You're just too chicken to try them out!"

It was Frisk's turn to groan. "Jumping off the roof with an umbrella is NEVER a good idea. Even with resets."

Flowey blew a raspberry at them, and turned back to the shark book he was reading while Frisk pondered their dilemma. After a few minutes, he turned to them again. "Hey Frisk, what do you think of this?"

He opened his mouth wide to show rows of jagged, shark-like teeth, and Frisk made a face.

"Horrifying."

"Perfect!" Flowey grinned broadly, teeth still sharp as a bear trap as he wrote it down on his list of scary faces. "You think Toriel will let me check out a picture book of ghost stories next?"

"Not if she finds out this is what you're using it for," Frisk jabbed playfully, and he rolled his eyes.

"Ugh. Hey, aren't you supposed to be finding something for that dumb show-and-tell thing anyway?"

"I can't think of anything!" Frisk replied, pulling at their bangs in frustration. "Why do we have to do this every two weeks?!"

Flowey scowled--only to bolt upright and give them one of his creepier grins. "Bring me."

Frisk stared at him. "Seriously?"

Flowey's grin grew a little more genuine. "Yeah! It'll beat being stuck in this pot all day, bored out of my mind. Besides, I'm your best friend. Don't you want everyone to meet me?"

Frisk contemplated him flatly. "And you're not going to try killing everyone?"

Flowey's smile went lopsided. "C'mon Frisk, I know I'm still a jerk but I'm not that kind of jerk. Besides, killing everyone is boring."

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea."

"Yeah, but it's the only one you've got."

Frisk sighed. "Fine. Just don't scare my friends with your weird faces."

"I only promise not to kill them," Flowey retorted with a wicked smile, and Frisk shook their head at him as they gathered their things for the day, then set his pot in their backpack.

Today was going to be... interesting.

When the appointed hour came, Frisk and Flowey exchanged looks. The teacher called Frisk's name, and they rose with Flowey in their arms to begin. Show-and-tell usually never fazed Frisk, but today, they were a little apprehensive as they set Flowey on the desk beside them. Flowey was more than a little unpredictable.

"So, today, I brought my friend Flowey. As you can see, he's a flower--but he's not just a plain old flower, obviously. He's a magic flower."

"Howdy!" he chirped, and a couple gasps rose from Frisks' peers. "Yep! I'm not even a flower monster! Weird, right?"

A few of the other kids nodded; monsters, and knowledge about them, was becoming more widespread. Obviously, if a talking flower was not a monster, it was weird. 

"But I can do allll kinds of things, like this!"

A ring of his 'friendliness pellets' appeared around him, and Frisk was afraid he was about to break his promise. But then the bullets broke into smaller circles and danced around, weaving complex patterns and leaving the other kids enraptured as they spiraled around the room. Frisk realized he was having fun showing off what were really basic magic skills to a totally clueless audience, and relaxed. Flowey wrapped up his demonstration, and looked to Frisk to continue. He was actually letting them take the lead?

"He's pretty cool, huh? He can be a jerk sometimes, but we like to talk and play video games, and his favorite food is my mom's butterscotch-cinnamon pie."

"Hey! Who wouldn't like it?" Flowey snapped, and a few laughs rose from the class. "Is there anything else you're gonna embarrass me with?"

Frisk smiled, then thought. "Hmm... well... you're really good at making weird faces."

"You told me not to do those."

"I only told you not to scare my friends with them."

"Ugh, you're starting to sound like Sans. Fine. Okay, uh... oh! Here's my impression of Frisk!"

His face fell into a comically exaggerated flat expression, and Frisk as well as several other kids laughed. Flowey ate up the attention.

"And here's my impression of Toriel!" he spoke as his features morphed into a likeness of her. "Greetings, my child, do not forget to ppbbbbppbbttt!"

Okay, that got even more laughter. Maybe Flowey should have been a comedian.

"But what I really like doing is finding kinda scary stuff to imitate. Any of you guys like sharks?"

Several kids raised their hands, and Flowey showed off accordingly. He also demonstrated a skull, and one of the goofy, off-kilter faces he'd once used to taunt Frisk. And then at one point a kid shouted out asking if he could turn into a T. rex, and after that everyone was making requests. Flowey... was incredibly popular?

Finally the teacher stepped in, cutting things off so Frisk could wrap up their presentation. Just as they made to speak, a memory surfaced, and they smiled. Oh, this would be good.

"So yeah, that's my friend Flowey! He was pretty popular in the Underground too--he even had a fan club for a little while."

Flowey stiffened. "What. Frisk? What are you--"

"We should have a new one!" one of the other kids called, and others shouted their agreement. Flowey wriggled in his pot.

"I'm not that cool! You're wasting your time!"

"You're a talking. Flower," one of the kids stated emphatically. "That's way cool all by itself."

Flowey groaned, then tilted his head at Frisk. "Why did you do this to me."

Frisk grinned. "It'll be fun! You'll see."

"Sure. Great. Thanks," Flowey replied, turning back to look at his new adoring fans, smile twitching. What was he supposed to do with this?!


End file.
